Amor frente tus ojos
by Ariadna
Summary: un fic sobre la búsqueda del amor... parejas varias, con menciones a Shounen y Shoujo ai.


**__**

Amor frente tus ojos

Por: Ariadna

El chico que todos conocemos como Izumi Koshiro, de 17 años de edad actualmente, tiene un problema. 

No, no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia sus padres o sobre su identidad. Tampoco es sobre sus amistades o sobre los estudios. 

Koshiro tiene un problema amoroso.

Y de nuevo, no es lo que todos piensan. No es que Koshiro no sea correspondido, pero tampoco es que lo sea… 

El problema de Koshiro es que no está enamorado, nunca lo ha estado, no tiene a ese alguien especial que tienen los demás… su problema es no conocer el amor… o no saber dónde encontrarlo…

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi suspiró al entrar al salón de computadoras. Había tenido un día muy atareado en sus clases de preparatoria… no podía quejarse porque le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, pero aún así se cansaba y quería un rato de tranquilidad frente a un computador antes de regresar a casa.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños en el gran estante del fondo de la habitación. Luego vinieron unas risas. Extrañado, se acercó y abrió la puerta del mueble.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió… dentro estaban la otra fanática de las computadoras, Miyako, y el rubio norteamericano Wallace, literalmente 'making out', tan envueltos en ellos mismos para no notar que el chico pelirrojo los estaba observando…

"Ah, superior Izumi…" se percató finalmente Miyako. "hola…"

"Koshiro!! Eh… Wass up?" Agregó Wallace, apenas logrando concentrándose para hablar. "Este… Miya me estaba mostrando todos los rincones de la escuela…."

"Eh, sí, ¡claro! Como Wallace vino de visita desde tan lejos, yo…"

La excusa lamentable sacada por los dos fue suficiente para el pelirrojo, que lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí rápidamente…. Notó una vieja carpeta suya que estaba guardada ahí desde hace días.

"Si, bueno, yo venía por esto solamente…" se le ocurrió decir, tomando la carpeta. "ya me iba… sigan con su… recorrido…"

Y diciendo eso, se alejó corriendo por el pasillo…

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Que envidia pensó para sí. Más que vergüenza por la situación sentía celos de que sus amigos estuvieran así… cada vez que veía una pareja le pasaba lo mismo, le parecía que todos tenían a alguien a quien querer salvo él…

"¡Hey, Koshiro!"

El chico distraído miró hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de su amiga Mimi, que estaba acompañada de Jun, Michael y Sora.

No pudo evitar notar que cada vez que rozaban manos o cruzaban miradas, Sora y Michael se sonrojaban… y tampoco dejó escapar que Mimi y Jun iban tomadas de las manos…

Suspiró. ¡No importaba siquiera la sexualidad, había parejas por todos lados!

"¿Has visto a Miyako y Wallace por ahí?" Preguntó Michael luego de ruborizarse como por novena vez luego de mirar a Sora. "estabamos todos juntos hace un rato pero de repente desaparecieron de nuestra vista."

"En el salón de computadoras." indicó el hijo de los Izumi rápidamente antes de seguir su camino.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba deprimido… pensar que se fue de la escuela simplemente porque no pudo soportar ver a sus amigos felices con sus respectivas parejas… ok, no es que Michael y Sora fueran pareja… aún faltaba para que llegara el día en que ambos se decidieran declararse el cariño que se tenían sin tartamudear cada vez que se veían… pero esa era otra historia…

Lo que verdaderamente molestaba a Koshiro era que sus amigos conocían algo que él no…

Escuchó música. Ah, el taller donde Yamato y su banda solían practicar estaba cerca… 

Se acercó, curioso. Sabía que Yamato estaba mucho más tranquilo desde que Jun conoció a Mimi, pero no se imaginó encontrar al otro Motomiya en el ensayo junto con el resto de los oyentes. Jamás pensó en Daisuke como alguien que disfrutara de la música, o tal vez era sólo que lo había visto demasiadas veces con Taichi jugando a la pelota… 

A propósito, ¿dónde estaba Taichi? Hace días que no sabía de él, ¿dónde se había metido?

"Hola, Daisuke."

"Ah, ¿qué tal, Koshiro?"

"Bien, no esperaba encontrarte aquí…"

El chico menor se ruborizó levemente. 

"Ah, sí. um… es que me agrada la voz de Yama…"

"Ajá… oye, ¿sabes donde anda Taichi? Hace mucho que no lo veo en la escuela…"

"¿Tai? ¡Pero si él está en Francia!"

"¿Francia?" Koshiro esperaba eso.

"¡Sí! fue a visitar a esa chica, Catherine, me parece que llevan un tiempo siendo novios…"

__

Novios ante esa palabra Koshiro volvió a deprimirse. _Otra pareja_.

En eso, la canción que el rubio Ishida y sus amigos estaban tocando terminó y estaban por comenzar otra más, pero Yamato decidió decir unas palabras antes…

"Esta canción está en proceso aún, pero de antemano se la dedico a alguien muy especial…"

Izumi notó como el hermano de Takeru miraba hacía donde se encontraban ellos… su vista estaba fija en Daisuke… la canción comenzó, y la letra más el rubor constante en las mejillas del hermano de Jun confirmaron sus sospechas.

__

otra pareja más… increíble…

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siguió caminando. Pensando, tratando de darle sentido a sus sentimientos… ¿por qué no era feliz por sus amigos en vez de amargarse tanto por algo así? ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto por no tener a alguien? Algún día le llegaría a él la oportunidad, ¿no?

Tenía que llegarle, ¿no?…………. ¿NO?

¡¡FLASH!!

Una luz lo cegó por unos segundos, y para cuando recobró la vista, vio a la pequeña Yagami frente a él.

"¡Hikari!"

"Buenas tardes, Koshiro" la muchacha le saludó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces con tu cámara? El flash casi me dejó ciego…" se quejó él.

"¿Sí? entonces tendré que quitarlo…"

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A la sesión de Kendo de Iori. Quería sacarle un par de fotografías en su práctica antes…"

"¿Antes de qué?"

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió y sus ojos brillaron soñadores.

"Antes de nuestra cita." Rápidamente miró su reloj. "Ay, lo siento, pero voy atrasada, ¡nos vemos!"

"Si, nos vemos…"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koshiro cerró de golpe la puerta de su casa después de entrar. 

¿De que servía esperar o angustiarse o tener esperanzas? ¿De que servía buscar? ¿De que servía pensar en querer tener a alguien cuando aparentemente ya todos tienen a otro alguien?

"Ah, hijo, llegaste justo." Su madre lo saludó al verlo entrar. "Kido está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo."

"Ok." tomó el teléfono. "¿Aló?"

"¿Aló, Koshiro? Oye, te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres ir con nosotros el fin de semana a acampar a la playa."

"¿Quiénes irían?"

"Hasta ahora me han confirmado casi todos…como Wallace, Mimi y Michael están de visita pensaba que podríamos pasar un fin de semana 'de elegidos', aunque también irá Jun, a pedido de Mimi… sería algo así como un reemplazo para Taichi, como él está en Europa…"

"No lo sé, Joh, estaré ocupado…"

"Por favor, Koshiro, la pasaremos bi…"

El pelirrojo no escuchó a Joh terminar su frase. Del otro lado de la línea el chico de lentes había sido interrumpido por su hermano.

"Hey, Joh. Takeru acaba de llegar, lo estabas esperando, ¿no?"

"Sí, gracias, Shuh." Volvió al auricular. "Koshiro, me tengo que ir, pero me confirmas después, ¿sí?"

Y antes de alguna réplica, el hijo de los Izumi sintió el teléfono colgar del otro lado.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza… ya recordaba haber visto a esos dos besándose la semana pasada…

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Volvió a salir de la casa y corrió. Corrió hasta llegar a un viejo parque muy poco visitado… 

"¡Rayos!"

Él llevaba años buscando respuestas, buscándole el sentido a tantas cosas, pero el amor… el amor era el mayor de los misterios para él, y lo veía tan lejano… perdía toda fe de encontrar a alguien para él, ¿por qué él era el único sin saber el significado del amor?

¿Por qué era él único que tenía que seguir buscando?

…

…

"¡Al fin te encuentro!"

La exclamación no había salido de la boca del pelirrojo.

A su espalda se encontraba un chico dos años menor, de cabellos azules y mirada seria como la de él…

"Ken…" por alguna razón, se le hacía extraño verlo.

"Koshiro, te he estado buscando."

El muchacho mayor no pudo evitar sonreír de manera irónica, ya le gustaría a él decir esas palabras… "¿y para qué me buscabas?"

"Ah… este… es sobre la escuela."

Koshiro notó que Ken había dudado antes de hablar, quizás el tema original era otro…

"¿La escuela?"

"Sí, lo que pasa es que pedí un traslado para tu escuela y los del directorio me dijeron que tenía que buscar a alguien que me ayudara con mis clases nuevas y todo eso."

"¿Y quieres que sea yo?"

Ken bajó la vista, sonrojado.

"Si no te molesta, sí, te escogí a ti…"

El Izumi aceptó, algo confuso. Ken podría haber escogido a Miyako, o Hikari, o Takeru, o incluso Daisuke para que lo ayudaran… ¿por qué él de todos los otros?

"Sé que te parecerá raro que te haya preferido a ti, pero es que me siento algo… incómodo con los demás…" 

"Si, entiendo…" Koshiro sabía a lo que se refería, estar rodeado de gente enamorada lo incomodaba a él también…

"Daisuke no para de hablar de Yamato… Miyako de Wallace…"

"… Hikari de Iori y Takeru de Joh, lo sé."

Ichijouji se sorprendió. "¿Lo sabes?"

"Si, lo sé, es difícil no estar enamorado como ellos."

El pelirrojo notó claramente la decepción en los ojos del otro chico.

"No… ¿no has estado nunca enamorado?" 

Koshiro negó con la cabeza. "No, lamentablemente no."

"Yo… sí. Es una sensación hermosa…" Ken lo miró de reojo. "…Si es correspondida."

"Me gustaría saber lo que se siente…"

Y luego, algo inesperado pasó, Koshiro no lo vio venir, Ichijouji Ken lo besó.

El pelirrojo sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica… y le correspondió. 

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente le pareció una sensación agradable, no quería dejarla ir…

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Izumi se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

"Lo siento." Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

No sabían que más decir, esperaban que el silencio volviera el ambiente a su temperatura habitual, hasta que finalmente…

"Bueno… es así como se siente el amor, Koshiro…"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Horas más tarde, el protagonista de esta historia volvió a su casa, mucho más tranquilo, pero también más distraído, pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Ken…

"Hijo, Kido está al teléfono nuevamente."

"Ok, ¿aló?"

"Hola de nuevo, Koshiro. Disculpa no haber terminado nuestra conversación esta tarde."

"¿Eh? No hay problema…"

"¿Y bien? ¿Irás a acampar con nosotros este fin de semana?"

"Depende…" Koshiro se sorprendió a sí mismo por ruborizarse. "¿Irá Ken?"

"¿Ken? Que curioso, él me preguntó lo mismo por ti, dijo que él iría si tú ibas también."

"¿Ah, sí?" Se ruborizó más, pero sonrió. "Entonces llámalo y dile que iré…"

**__**

Owari~


End file.
